Since Day One
by ginny.Pottr1993
Summary: After Ash was turned to stone in the Mew versus Mew battle, Misty finally admits her true feelings to him. How does Ash react and where do things go from here?


**Misty:**

Misty had truly believed Ash was gone! When she saw him running towards both of the Mews at full speed her heart stopped and she ran after him, hoping to grab him before disaster struck! She'd missed his hand by a second and then was thrown back by the sheer force of the power exerted by both Mews attacking at once!

In the distance she heard Brock yelling their names, "ASH! MISTY!" She felt her head throbbing and she saw Ash seemingly turned to stone, lying five meters from her. She screamed her lungs out, "NO! Ash! NO!" It didn't feel real. Surely it couldn't be real? He wasn't…no…he wasn't! She refused to believe it!

She rushed over to his side as fast as she could, even though she felt feint and light-headed. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. This must be a panic attack…what was going on? Misty felt her whole world being taken away in one final battle and she knew she was muttering Ash's name over and over again, hoping it would make him breathe air again. But she knew that people didn't come back from the dead…and with this one last overwhelming thought…she passed out and her head hit the stone cold floor.

 **Ash:**

Ash woke up slowly, feeling a little nauseous and extremely disorientated. He saw he was in the middle of a stadium surrounded by doubles of different types of Pokemon…all of them crying. Then next he saw Pikachu and he remembered what had happened! He beamed brightly and Pikachu ran at him full tilt, before hugging him ferociously.

Ash laughed in delight to see his friend alive and well. He then saw a familiar figure on the ground not too far away, Brock sitting beside her and looking worried. Ash yelled frantically, "Misty!" before rushing over to her still form. He worried and his heart seemed to stop. Brock was crying and Ash asked quickly, "What happened?!" Brock glanced up at him and whispered, "When you ran…she followed you and tried to stop you. I'm afraid she got caught up in the blast…

Ash gasped and shook his head, "Did she…was she…?" he wasn't sure what to ask. He just wanted to know she hadn't been hurt. Brock smiled briefly, "Luckily she didn't get as far as you did Ash. She's…she's just knocked out I think." Ash nodded worriedly and his heart rate sped up. He watched Misty breathe in and out and sighed in relief himself! At least he could see she was alive!

Ash decided to do something he'd _never_ do under normal circumstances and he took Misty's hand in his own. He just needed to feel the warmth in it and when he did he exhaled sharply. Brock was watching him skeptically and he whispered, "I've never seen you so worried about her before…" Ash nodded and sighed, "Well…I nearly died and so did she. I think I have reason to be…"

 **Misty:**

Misty woke up and felt her head with her free hand. One of them was being held in a rather comfortable warm one and she was rather enjoying the sensation…although if this was Brock trying his luck she would _kill_ him!

When Misty slowly opened her eyes, she realized it was _Ash_ holding onto her hand. He seemed worried. It was strange to see him so concerned about her. Strange and yet sweet. He seemed somewhat relieved when she opened her eyes and he sighed, "Misty! You gave us a fright!" Then it all came back to her and she yelled harshly, "How DARE you Ash Ketchum! How dare you think you can just go and get yourself KILLED?!"

Ash did a double take and held his hands up in defense but Misty didn't care! She continued, her heart pounding away from the shock she had just been given, "How DARE you sacrifice yourself in order to be noble! How dare you take yourself away from me and…and…" She couldn't continue but she so badly wanted to. She swallowed and scowled at him before sitting up and feeling slightly dizzy. Ash and Brock glanced at each other in surprise. It was almost as if her yelling was new to them. It wasn't but Ash seemed to be concerned, "Misty…can we talk please?"

Misty turned around and deliberately ignored him. The Mew's had stopped arguing and battling it out so it was a bit of a relief to them both. Misty wouldn't stand down and she screeched, "You ALMOST gave me a HEART ATTACK Ash! How could you do that to _me_?!" Her yelling echoed over the silent stadium with everybody watching and she really didn't care. Ash rubbed the back of his head and whispered, "I'm sorry, Misty. I didn't know it would upset you so much!"  
Mew Two said to everyone, "I'm going to make you all forget your memories. You won't have a recollection of any of this." Misty turned and yelled abruptly, "Hey! I want to finish this with Ash! He must know that I love him!" It had slipped from her mouth completely unexpectedly and when she turned to see him he stood shocked and frozen in place. Clearly this had been a mistake…She shook her head and yelled at him in a panic, "I'm sorry! Forget I said that!"  
Mew Two chuckled from above them and Ash stared at her dumbfoundedley. Then he whispered, "Misty I…I want…" Misty placed her hands in her head and whispered, "Ash, you don't need to say anything. I know I messed up saying that now. Wait, maybe Mew Two can make us forget this ever happened!" Ash seemed confused then and held out his hand, "No wait, Misty! I was going to say just…give me some time…"

Misty turned to Mew Two, not listening to Ash. She asked excitedly, "Could you please make him forget that? And me forget it?" Mew laughed and said, "I'll let you forget everything else that happened here, but not that." Misty scowled at Mew and then suddenly she felt them flying in the air. Then next thing they knew they were at the Pokemon Centre again. She felt extremely embarrassed in front of Ash. Had she really just blurted out to him that she loved him?! In front of a bunch of people? He was blushing so it must mean that she had.

Ash reached out his hand and took hers in it, "Misty…I think we need to talk." She swallowed and nodded. She wasn't sure how this would go. She'd never planned on telling Ash her true feelings for him. Never. But she had also never expected him to die so suddenly and right in front of her! That changed things a little.

They found an empty area in the centre where they could sit and have a private conversation. Ash let her sit down first and suddenly she felt _extremely_ self conscious. His whole focus was for once on her and she wasn't sure how to respond to this. She stared at the floor so she wouldn't have to look at him, but he lifted her chin up and smiled at her, "I've been feeling what you're feeling since day one, Misty. I love you too." She blushed furiously and stared into his eyes, "Really?" she asked nervously. He chuckled and nodded, "How when you were so insistent on getting your bike from me, even though I'd ruined it and had just been attacked by a wild bunch of Spierow." Misty laughed at the memory and nodded, "I remember that day so clearly."

Ash grinned and nodded, "Me too. I remember thinking "this crazy girl is just not going to let me get away with this, is she?" Misty chuckled and nodded before whispering, "You still haven't replaced that bike, Ash Ketchum." Ash laughed heartedly and then leant forward before saying genuinely, "I'm sorry I scared you. I just didn't know how to stop them." Misty smiled and squeezed his hand, "It's ok, Ash. You just really scared me. I thought I'd lost you." That's when he whispered, "You've got me forever, Misty." Then he leant in and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed happily and even though it was a soft, gentle kiss, it was something she'd never expected to feel. His hand had just moved to her waist when someone cleared their throat.

Brock smiled down at them and shook his head, "I was wondering how long it would take for this to happen!" Ash jumped back in surprise and he laughed, "You knew?" Brock rolled his eyes, "Of course I knew! What did you expect? You two were the oblivious ones." Misty couldn't help but laugh at that as she stood up, "I'm not oblivious! I've had these feelings forever!" Ash raised his eyebrow and smirked a little, "Really? How long is that?" Misty shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms, "I don't remember the _day_ exactly…" Ash rolled his eyes irritably, "Oh come on! I've just told you it was since day one!"

Brock rolled his eyes and said firmly, "Come on you two! No need for this! I'm really happy for the both of you. But Nurse Joy said we should each grab a room upstairs. They have sleeping quarters and I'd like a nice warm bed for once."

They took their belongings and Tokapee followed Misty to her room. She took a room right in between Ash's and Brock's. It turns out telling Ash had been the best decision she could have made. He had reacted so well even though she couldn't remember many of the specific details as to how she had gotten to that part. She had just felt a sense of loss and longing.

When she fell asleep that night, she woke up from about three different types of nightmares, all involving her losing Ash again. The third time she just couldn't bare it anymore and decided to go and into his room and check he was ok. His door wasn't locked thankfully and so she saw he was fine. She breathed a sigh of relief and was about to leave when Ash opened his eyes, "Misty?"

She bit her lip and said nervously, "Sorry Ash…I just had some nightmares and just wanted to check that you're ok." He smiled and got up, wearing nothing but his boxers. He walked over to her and took her hand gently in his, "You want to stay for a bit?" Misty sighed in relief, "Thanks Ash. I would love to. I don't think I'll go back to sleep again."

Ash led her into his bed and even though her heart was pounding away, she was finding she was enjoying the feeling of his warm body pressed up against hers. She leant her head on his chest and listened to the sound of his heart pounding away. This felt more than natural to be here with him. Ash laughed and Misty whispered, "What's up?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Just never thought in a million years this would actually happen, no matter how often I've dreamt about it." Misty blushed furiously and whispered, "You dreamt about this…?" Ash laughed at the nervousness in her voice, "Plenty of times. I was in so much denial for so long and eventually I had to admit to myself that what I felt for you was way more than friendship."

Misty snuggled closer until they were staring at each other. She laughed and whispered, "You know I never planned on telling you how I felt. I didn't want to ruin our friendship in case you didn't feel the same. It just slipped out when I was mad at you." Ash beamed and said in a whisper, "I'm glad it slipped out. Truly pleased." Misty giggled before leaning in for a kiss. Ash kissed her back but with more force this time. The intensity was super strong and Misty felt an intense _need_ for him. The boy she'd liked for so long was truly kissing her and kissing her like he wanted more…

They were only interrupted by the sound of Pikachu letting out a loud snore in his sleep, causing them both to laugh about it. Misty sighed and shook her head, "Leave it to Pikachu to interrupt the perfect moment." Ash smiled swiftly before emitting a small yawn, "Well I promise I'm not leaving you again, Misty. I'm so sorry for causing you to be in so much pain." Misty yawned herself and smiled briefly, "Don't worry, Ash. I'm going to make sure of that." He chuckled and kissed her carrot colored hair before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
